prom night
by nameless imperfections
Summary: -twoshot-AU!text message galore. Annabeth decides she's not going to her school prom. No matter how many people try to make her go with Percy. Whoever he is. — Percabeth.
1. TEXT 1

PR_0_**M N1GHT  
_..._by nameless imperfections.**

:) ;P :D :O :S :# :$ :D

* * *

**TO: **Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT:** ?

Uhm...hi. So, you've been texting me how many times? 20 times. ALL ABOUT...PROM.

Please stop.

I'm in class, Thalia.

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT:** :'(

EVEN I'M EXCITED ABOUT PROM! AND I HATE ALL THINGS ABOUT PROM!  
You suck. And, uh, NO. I wont stop. ;D

P.S. Who are you going with? Travis? Is it Travis? It's him, right? It's him. :)

.

.

**TO:** Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT:** 22 times.

Seriously, Thalia. STOP.  
& Why would I got with HIM? I barely know the kid.

& I'm not going. Too bothersome. Plus, I have a chem test the day after Prom. I like my A+ average, thanks. :)

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **:O

WHAT

THE

HELL

DID

YOU

FREAKING

SAY, WOMAN!

.

.

* * *

_ii._

* * *

******TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Luke  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Thalia said you're not going to prom...  
:S

Why aren't you? It wont be as fun. :(

.

.

* * *

**DELETED DRAFTS **

**TO: **Luke  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

BECAUSE I'M INLOVE WITH YOU, MAYBE?  
& MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO PROM WITH MY BEST FRIEND?

Huh. Well, gee. I can't figure it out. :/

* * *

.

.

**TO: **Luke  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Chem test the day after prom, I don't want to fail.  
Have fun, though. :)

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Luke  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

What'll change your mind? A date? I could hook you up with Thalia's cousin. He's a cool guy, trust me.  
How 'bout it, kiddo?

.

.

* * *

**DELETED DRAFTS **

**TO: **Luke  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

OH. MY. GOD!  
WHY DO YOU HATE ME? IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU CHOSE THALIA (who I love and everything, but it still) NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO HOOK ME UP WITH SOME RANDOM KID LIKE I'M SOME CHICK WHO'LL GO WITH ANY GUY YOU THROW AT ME?

UGH! I HATEHATEHATE YOU! Jerkwad.

* * *

.

.

**TO: **Luke  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

No thanks. It's fine. Really.

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Luke  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Siiigh. :/  
Fine...see you after Prom then, kiddo.

(You sure I can't change your mind?)

.

.

**TO: **Luke  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Oh, I'm sure. Thanks anyway. :)

* * *

**_iii._**

* * *

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **555-003-009  
**SUBJECT: **Hey, about prom.

Hi, my cousin is named Thalia, so no, this isn't a random freak texting you. Ha-ha. You're her best friend, right? Annabeth? She said you needed a date for prom...and that I have to be that date. Or else...bad things happen.

I'd rather they not. So, as awkward and ridiculously shallow as this may sound (please don't take offense or anything. Please don't. You seem like a cool chick too) but will you got to prom with me?

Name's Percy, btw.

.

.

**TO: **Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **:O

I HATE YOU. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, THALIA.  
I'll chop you up and ensure you are left into little itty bitty unreconizable cubes of flesh.

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **hee hee.

I take it Percy texted you.

.

.

**TO: **Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **ha, ha.

NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!

* * *

end of TEXT 1.  
**review?**


	2. TEXT 2

**TO: **Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT:** ?

THALIA, FOR THE FIFTH TIME, I AM NOT GOING TO PROM!

P.S. And who the heck is Percy? That is such a pansy name, btw. Is he gay, or something? DID YOU SET ME UP WITH A GAY GUY?

_AGAIN?_

WHAT THE HELL, THALIA!

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT:** :'(

DUDE. PLEASE. Come on, it's PROM. You don't remember what mark you got for a chem test in thirty years!  
You remember your _PROM._ They're your Golden Highschool memories, Annabeth!

AND GET OVER THAT! I didn't know he swung that way when I introduced you guys. Blame yourself for making him run off with that Italian guy (who I admit, was pretty hot. No offense, Annabeth. You're gorgeous, but c'mon, the guy was _ITALIAN._ International hotties beats American cuties any day. Sorry. It's true).

P.S. Percy is my cousin from New York who just moved here, but since it's pretty much the end of the year, he doesn't have to go to our school yet. And yeah, his name is pretty fruity, but he is NOT fruity. I assure you that much.

AND SERIOUSLY, GET OVER THAT! IT WAS ONE MISTAKE! Freakin' nit picker. D:

.

.

**TO:** Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT:** (No Subject)

I WILL _NEVER_ GET OVER THAT!

Oh. And Thalia? I have Photographic Memory, in case you forgot. I CAN'T forget ANYTHING.  
So, while you forgot about seeing our fifth grade teacher in a speedo at the public pool last summer, I can still remember it as it haunts me in my sleep.

And no, I'm still not going with this Percy character. I mean, if you can easily convince to go with some girl he's never met...that means a lot of things. A lot of BAD things.

But seriously, Percy? How is he not gay?

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Hey. Stop saying that about my cousin's name. Only I do that.

JK. Feel free to do that. It's just Percy. xD

AND OH EW! Thanks for the re-telling of that memory, dear. I REALLY needed that.  
And you clearly hadn't met Percy. It took me all the money in my wallet and a promise to take him to Six Flags.

Plus, showing him a photo of you helped alot. ;)

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Annabeth, you there?

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Helloooooooo! Woman, are you ignoring me?

.

.

.

* * *

PR_0_**M N1GHT  
_..._by nameless imperfections.**

:) ;P :D :O :S :# :$ :D

* * *

.

.

.

Welcome to Facebook!

.

.

LOGIN REQUIRED  
**Email: **Annabeth_Chase. WoodsonHigh .com **  
****PASSWORD: ***********

.

.

**Annabeth Chase** is going to Prom with Percy Jackson.  
**Like - Comment  
**Thalia Grace likes this**.**

**COMMENT(S) (3):**

**Annabeth Chase **why did you hack me, Thalia?

**Thalia Grace **haha, you didn't say you weren't going! And this is payback for not answering my texts, woman. ^^

**Percy Jackson** ...so we're going together? Really confused guy here, guys. Need answers.

.

.

.

* * *

_ii._

* * *

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **:O

Duuude. I can't see you. Where are you? You're at prom, RIGHT?

.

.

******TO: **Thalia  
******FROM: **Annabeth**  
****SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

No. I'm at home. Why?

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **OH MY GOD!

PROM IS GOING ON _RIGHT NOW!_ HOLY SHIT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

.

.

******TO: **Thalia  
******FROM: **Annabeth**  
****SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

I'm aware. And nothing's wrong with me, thanks very much. :)

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **OH MY GOD!

IF YOU ARE NOT AT PROM IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES, ANNABETH, I WILL MURDER YOU THE SECOND YOU FALL ALSEEP TONIGHT.  
You know HOW? I will slowly cut pieces of your body part. Including your precious blond hair.

GET TO PROM, BIATCH!

.

.

******TO: **Thalia  
******FROM: **Annabeth**  
****SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Gee, thanks Freddie Cougar. I LOVE being called a female dog. It's a wonderful thing.

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Annabeth, it's Luke. Look, Thalia is having a horrible time over the fact that you aren't here. Please, please come to prom.  
Please? Do it for me.

* * *

**DELETED DRAFTS **

**TO: **Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Go to hell, you son-of-a-whore. Seriously. Just go. GOD.

* * *

**_iii._**

* * *

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **555-003-009  
**SUBJECT: **Hey, about prom.

Look, I know you must be thinking, 'oh my gosh, are my friends seriously trying to hook me up with some random guy?' But hey, I felt that too...except, you know, I replaced the 'guy' part with 'girl'. And... Look, that's not important. I guess, it is, but...I'm blabbering.

Sorry. I don't do well with girls. 'Cept for Thalia, but she's not really a girl to me. She's Thalia.

Anyway, if you don't want to come to prom...it's cool. I was just hoping I'd make a new friend or something is all. So let's not go to Prom. Instead, how about opening that front door of yours so you can meet 'Mr. Pansy'?

.

.

.

**TO: **555-003-009  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Are you the one knocking?

.

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **555-003-009  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Yeah, ha-ha.

.

.

.

**TO: **555-003-009  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Okay. As long as Thalia isn't with you. If she is, I'm opening the door with a bat in my hand.

...if you get hit, sorry. It's called self-defence against Freddie Cougar (Thalia).

.

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **555-003-009  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Ha-ha, you're pretty funny you know that?

.

.

.

* * *

_a few days_ _AFTER PROM._

* * *

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **DUDE

I'VE BEEN TEXTING YOU SINCE PROM WAS OVER, (WHICH IS A WHILE!) WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?

.

.

.

**TO: **Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

With Percy. He's pretty okay. I kinda like him, actually.

.

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **oh la, la.

AWWWW! I'm no longer going to kill you. You can stop sleeping with a bat, btw. :3

.

.

.

**TO: **Thalia  
**FROM: **Annabeth  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

WTH? ...how do you know that?

.

.

.

**TO: **Annabeth  
**FROM: **Thalia  
**SUBJECT: **(No Subject)

Don't sweat the details, Darling, it's not good for your stomach. :)

.

.

.

* * *

Welcome to Facebook!

.

.

LOGIN REQUIRED  
**Email: **Annabeth_Chase. WoodsonHigh .com **  
****PASSWORD: ***********

.

.

**Annabeth Chase** is in a relationship.  
**Like - Comment  
**Percy Jackson ,Thalia Grace and 12 others like this**.**

**COMMENT(S) (3):**

**Annabeth Chase **PERCY! GOD, what is WRONG with you people and hacking me? Is it a family thing?

**Percy Jackson** ...hey, it's true this time.

**Annabeth Chase ** :/

* * *

END OF TEXT 2 -  
**(review? :D)**


End file.
